Like it or not
by Unlimited-Fangirl
Summary: Ladybug and Chat Noir are the glorified heroes of Paris. Many picture them as magical beings and would be suprised to see them doing normal civilian things, such as studying for a maths test. However, being superheroes they don't exactly do things in a conventional way.


**Disclaimer- I don't own these characters. All rights go to Thomas Astruc and other rightful owners. The story is mine. Do not repost it as your own. As per usual, season 2 storyline is not applicable in the story.**

"Marinette, please be reasonable." Chat Noir pleaded.

"I _am_ being reasonable. Why wouldn't I?" Ladybug responded.

"That is NOT being reasonable."

"How exactly?"

"Because there is _no possible way known to man_ that it could equal that."

"So? It's not _that_ big a deal."

"Listen, 26% of 148 is _not_ 2 billion. That's just common sense."

"I'm aware."

"Then why did you say that answer?" He asked exasperatedly.

"Because I'm too tired to think. That akuma wiped me out."

"I know babe, but we _have_ to study for the test."

It surely would be an interesting sight for civilians to see Paris' Superhero duo sitting on a rooftop with textbooks and graphing paper, studying for a maths test. Many among the population of Paris assumed that Ladybug and Chat Noir were mystical, perhaps even magical, beings who dedicated 100% of their time to being Superheroes. Only a few hardcore fans, such as Alya Cesaire, owner of the 'Ladyblog', truly understood that these heroes had normal outside lives with family and friends. The heroes were grateful for this, because with less speculations on identities, the safer they and their families were. Despite this, to avoid suspicion Adrien and Marinette usually studied at her house instead of on Paris' rooftops, however due to an akuma eating up their study and patrol time, study on their patrol was the only option so that they didn't fail their math test tomorrow.

"You know we could've just studied yesterday when there wasn't an akuma attack." She huffed.

"You wanted to play with the new 'Ultimate mecha strike 3' update instead of studying." He replied.

"So did you."

"Yeah, but I wanted to play it later. As in, _after_ we studied."

"Live on the edge for once."

"I'd love to, however my Father has drummed into me that I can't even go _near_ the edge."

She kissed his nose. "You poor sheltered child."

"I am a poor sheltered child who needs lots of love and attention in order to survive."

"I don't think you'll die from lack of attention."

"Oh but I will die if you're not constantly giving me kisses." He said as he began peppering kisses all over her face.

She giggled. "Weren't _you_ the one who was insistent on us studying?"

"Oh right. If I fail, my dad will likely make me go back to homeschooling. And I don't want to leave you alone at school. What if some guy asks you out?"

"I wouldn't accept."

"Yeah but no guy should be able to _even_ look at you like that, much less ask you out. You're mine, and I want everyone to know."

"I'm pretty sure that everyone knows Chaton. After all, you mention that I'm your girlfriend in practically every sentence."

"Yeah, but that's because I'm so in love with you."

"I know."

Textbooks abandoned, the two sat leaning against one another with arms wrapped around arms.

"But in all seriousness, what would you do if someone asked you out." He asked softly.

She turned to look at him and saw the sadness in his eyes. All Adrien knew was that the ones he loved left him. But there was no way that she ever would.

"Kitty, I would never leave you for someone else. I'm far too hopelessly in love with you to think about other guys. I assure you that no guy will _ever_ persuade me to dump you. Like it or not, you're stuck with me."

He grinned. "Oh I like it very much."

"Oh really." She said teasingly. "How much?"

He pulled her in for a long kiss.

"It's simply to much to explain."

They finally did get back to studying, however, it was regularly interrupting by their playful banter and kissing.

"Even if we do fail and I have to go back to homeschooling, I won't allow my Father to stop me from being with you every moment possible." He smiled.

"And how would you do that?"

"I don't know, maybe I'd run away to your house."

"You know it wouldn't be that hard for your Father to find you."

"Yeah but for the time that he can't find me, I wanna be at your house with you and your parents, and of course the croissants."

"And we could play Ultimate mecha strike 3?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

 **Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed.** **ￃÀ bientôt! 😊**


End file.
